Tattoo My Heart
by lutteur
Summary: A/U : After a horrific accident Rogue decides to restart her life, she finds herself in the heart of New Orleans working on mending her own heart. Who else is going to help her mend her broken heart than the Ragin' Cajun himself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was an idea that was heavily inspired by a book I read. Powers are the same, but backstories of the characters are going to be different to fit this story. I'm not a tattoo artist so if I do get anything wrong please let me know privately what it was and how I can correct it. I don't any characters.

* * *

She pushed the palm of her hand into her eye as she wiped another tear away angrily. She was annoyed with herself for not being able to control her tears, for not being able to make them stop. She sighed as she took a deep breath and just closed her eyes, then let her head relax back into the bench she was sitting on. The heat from the sun was warming her exposed skin and it felt like a comforting hug. She allowed the sounds of the birds chirping and the sounds of the French Quarter's morning commute take over her mind, slowly a small smile graced her beautiful lips, finally able to let go and just be content with her life.

The sound of her cell phone ringing had her sighing again, without opening her eyes she reached into her back pocket and hit silence. Just five more minutes she thought to herself, five more minutes to bask in the nature of her new surroundings and just soak everything in around her, that's all she really wanted. But alas her phone began to ring again, this time she opened her eyes to see who was calling her, she rolled her eyes as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Morning." she said as she relaxed into the bench again.

"Don't 'morning' me stripes. Where the hell are you? Your car's at my garage and you're not.

What's going on? Aren't you going into the shop? Don't you dare tell me I stuck my neck out on the line for you just so you could go fuck it up."

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" she said with a smile. "I parked at your garage because 'Ro told me to, said it'd be faster for me to just walk instead of drive to the shop and try to find parking. I was a half hour early and decided to sit in Jackson square so don't even start with that bullshit of me fucking shit up Logan. I'm here because I'm taking care of all the shit that aint even mine. "

He grunted in response and Rogue's smile grew.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone else know how much you actually care." that received another grunt.

"If anyone gives you a hard time over there you just let me know."

"Yes dad." she said sarcastically, Logan was by no means her father, but she did consider him to be an older brother to her. They had met while she had gone to Xavier's school for the gifted and he had taken her under his wing almost immediately. She had been shipped from foster home to foster home for as long as she could remember and when her powers manifested they had sent her to the school to get them under control, she had stayed there ever since not wanting to go back into the system. When he learned her story he knew he would do whatever it took to make her feel like she belonged somewhere, even if it was just with him.

"I mean it kid."

"I know Logan." she closed her eyes not wanting to cry again. "Thank you."

Another grunt and he ended the call.

She was so grateful to have him in her life, she started to think about all that he had done for her especially the last year and a half, but those thoughts created the well of tears behind her eyelids.

"UUGgghh!" She grunted as she leaned forward and dropped her head into her hands, she had to get her shit together. She rested her head on her knees, and brought her hands underneath her thighs. She slowly began to count down from five, taking deep breaths in between every number, now was not the time to go down memory lane. With one last deep breath she slowly sat up with her eyes still closed she turned her face toward the warmth of the sun one last time and let the warmth wash away the feelings she didn't want to have. She was beginning to feel better when she started getting the feeling that she was being watched. Opening her eyes she looked around but saw no one was around her, she's just feeling paranoid she thought with a shake of her head.

With a content sigh she stood up, stuffed her phone in the back pocket of her skinny jeans, and stretched, with her arms straight above her head her white off she shoulder long sleeved shirt rode up a bit revealing a strip of her flat stomach. Bringing her arms back down to her side she pulled her shirt back into place, rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, she smiled to herself as she began walking, she picked up that terrible habit from Logan.

She reached her destination fifteen minutes early just as she had intended to, so she took a second and stood on the corner of Bourbon St and Orleans St. to admire the old architecture of the building she was about to work in. It was restored in colours that were neutral and elegant, it almost seemed pristine amongst the other colorful buildings surrounding it. In beautiful script that somehow matched the building was 'Gambit' scrawled above the french door entrance. That was it, no 'tattoo' under or beside it to indicate that it was indeed a tattoo shop or parlour as some would call it.

Not wanting to be late she quickly dashed across the street and pulled the door open. The space was huge, when she entered a counter that was as high as her waist was dead center a few meters in front of the door, there were couches on either side of the counter but pushed along the walls as a waiting area. Continuing behind the counter was more open space with six workstations, three along each wall, there were dividers with large squares windows between every station giving the idea of separation but maintaining the open feel concept . On the far wall directly opposite the greeting counter was another long counter with chairs all around and a few machines sitting on the corner of it.

The floors were a deep hardwood that shone with the natural light spilling through the windows at that front of the shop, the overhead lights shared the natural lighting not giving off a harsh fluorescent tone. She was in absolute awe. Above each workstation featured a large framed picture on the wall, and since all the walls and dividing window frames were painted black it made everything else pop. Especially the picture hanging on the back wall behind the counter, it was a black and white picture of an angel with her wings spread out beside her and her face turned up toward the sun showing only her profile. The wisps of her hair kissing the side of her face giving her the look of serenity and an air of mystery. Her arms spread out along side of her wings and her long beautiful legs held a graceful bend at the knee but still keeping her legs straight, just touching at the ankles and her toes pointing straight at the ground. There was what looked like an anklet dangling elegantly from her right ankle. Rogue was absolutely transfixed, a large white satin ribbon wrapped itself around the angels body, starting along one arm dropping to behind her back to come around to the front along her ample breasts, it draped in such a way that it showed off her curves to accentuate the woman she was making it powerfully sexy. The ribbon then wrapped around her back again to come forward one more time to wrap itself along her full hips looking almost like a skirt and the rest of the ribbon fell elegantly along her legs.

"Beauty isn't she?" a voice beside her spoke. Rogue was so mesmerized by the picture she didn't even realize she had gone around the front counter, passed the workstations and behind the back counter to stand directly in front of the framed angel. Blinking a few times she turned her head to where the voice came from.

"The boss drew this one himself. Obviously blew it up and what not but it is one of his originals. You must be Rogue, I'm Betsy, looks like I'll be training you today." she smiled as she extended her hand out.

"You're British." Rogue spoke as if still in a trance. Seeing the other woman quirk her brow and laugh, Rogue cleared her throat and shook her head and rested the tips of her fingers along her hairline. "I'm sorry that was stupid, you clearly already know that, it's just in New Orleans that's not an accent you usually hear." Rogue clarified with a chuckle as she shook Betsy's hand.

"Bets! I'm supposed to have a guy come in today, let me know he comes in eh chere!" A voice thick with cajun accent boomed from down the hallway that was beside the picture they were standing in front of.

"Now that's the type of accent I was expecting to hear." Rogue said with a smirk.

Betsy laughed and shook her head, making her long dark violet hair swing back and forth slightly, maybe she was the muse for the picture Rogue thought to herself.

"This is true." Betsy said with a fond smile. "Actually you're going to hear quite a few different accents in the shop none of them are from here, well except Gambit of course, he's the only one originally from here and obviously owns the business,."

"That really his name?"

"Is Rogue really yours?"

"Touche my friend." Rogue said with a chuckle, she turned to admire the picture one more time when she heard the sounds of footsteps and a door closing coming from the same hallway the voice had traveled down.

"Bets, did you grab the coffee on your last run?" The cajun accent was as smooth as whiskey that it took Rogue's attention from the picture. The man standing in the frame of the hallway was definitely worth the look, standing tall at six feet two inches, wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt that showed off his muscular chest and chiseled stomach, he wore fitted dark jeans that showed strength in his legs and biker boots. He leaned his very broad shoulder against the door jam as he continued to flip through the papers in his hands with a furrow in his brow.

He hated that when he came down the first thing he had to take care of was work that didn't have anything to do with his business. Today was a good day, it was the day things truly became his own. This report was not adding up and it was something that had to be taken care of right away, but in order to do that he really needed his morning caffeine fix. Wondering why Betsy had yet to answer him he looked up to see her looking at something beside her, he shifted a little so he could see what she was looking at, or rather at this point who she was looking at. There standing a few feet away from him along the wall, was the woman from the park he had seen when he passed by on his bike. Her white long sleeve draped to the one side showing off a slender shoulder with creamy porcelain skin that screamed blank canvas and had his fingers itching to draw something for her. Her black skinny jeans hugged her hips and showed off the curve of her lovely rear asset. She had black beanie on top her head and the rest of her hair cascaded down her back in soft silky waves. Her green eyes shined like emeralds looking at his eyes through his shades.

"Mon ange." He spoke, in a near whisper.

"Yes, she's absolutely gorgeous. Betsy was just telling me how this is actually one of your pieces." Rogue spoke after briefly clearing her throat then turning back to the picture on the wall, completely missing how his brow furrowed deeper.

Gambit blinked, and put on his most charming smile as he made his way to stand beside her.

"Oui, Remy be the one to draw that cherie."

"Who's Remy?" She asked. "I thought you were Gambit?" she asked causing Betsy to laugh.

"Je suis desole, cherie. Je suis Remy et Gambit. I'm known around these parts as Gambit, but you can call me Remy. Et what is your name chere?" He asked leaning into her, which allowed him to catch her scent of vanilla and something floral. Rogue to take a step away from him, allowing more space between them.

"My name is Rogue, and if people around here call you Gambit I'll just stick with that."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, a minute ago when he had walked in he had definitely sensed she was attracted to him, even noticed her checking him out. Yet when he made it very apparent he's just as into her she stepped back, this peaked his curiosity. He took another minute to really look at her from head to toe.

The beanie on her head made her look younger, her make up was subtle and soft. He followed the line of her neck to her sweater, her arms crossed underneath her breasts, causing them to lift more and to be shaped through the sweater, it wasn't baggy on her but it wasn't a tight fit either but most importantly he knew that it covered up even more delicate white skin beneath it. Her jeans were mid rise and hugged her hips and thighs nicely, her black jeans were well worn in, just like her converse shoes. When he looked back up at her face she had her own brow quirked at him.

"You know it aint polite to stare." She said as she waved her hand at him, not enjoying being under the microscope.

Aha! There it was, on her hands she wore black satin gloves, as she waving her hand it him he grabbed hold of her wrist where her sweater met her glove. Immediately on instinct she straightened out the arm that was in his hold and within a series of turns she had her arm free and ended up behind him.

Well he did not expect that! He turned towards her to see her take a step back holding her wrist to her chest. She looked like she was close to a state of panic, she watched him like a hawk. Betsy had taken a step back as well but she was ready for whatever was about to happen, watching Rogue's demeanor, both she and Remy understood she was in defense not offence. The ringing of the phone had Betsy walking back to the front of the shop to answer it.

Remy never took his eyes off Rogue, her chest and shoulders were still rising and falling quickly, indicating she was clearly no longer comfortable. The shift in her eyes told him she was looking for the quickest exit. He folded the papers in his hand and stuffed them into his back pocket. He slowly brought his in front of him and held them low to his waist fingers spread out.

"I'm sorry petite, I didn't mean to startle you." He spoke softly. He watched her close her eyes and take soft breaths through her soft plump lips. He was transfixed as he stood in front of her listening to soft counts between her breaths.

When she opened her eyes again, they seemed to have lost the shine he had initially seen. She lifted the side of her lip in a soft smirk.

"It's ok, I should be the one apologizing. I just like my personal space. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok." he said as he relaxed his hands at his sides, still watching her hugging her wrist to her chest. "I was just curious about the gloves chere." he explained with a soft smile.

She looked down at her hands then back up at him, and gave him a soft smile back, but in her eyes he could see it was a sad smile.

"I have very sensitive skin, it's just better not to irritate it if I can help it."

He could tell that it wasn't the whole story but he wasn't going to push her further than he already did.

"D'accord. Thank you chere."

"Gambit Jean-Luc is on the phone." Betsy said as she was walking back to them. He just nodded his head saying thank you as he walked passed them to disappear down the hall where he came from.

Once Betsy heard his office door close she looked at Rogue who seemed to have relaxed again.

"You gonna share what the real story is luv?" she asked kindly.

Rogue blinked and visibly deflated, she was hoping to have this conversation at least after her orientation. The look Betsy gave her told her she was expecting the whole truth.

"I'm a mutant, and my power comes from direct skin to skin contact."

"Oh ok." she said with understanding."And you don't have control?"

"I haven't full tested it yet." Rogue said and gave her a wink wanting to lighten the mood again, Betsy chuckled now fully understanding the situation, but she still sensed some slight unease from the other woman so she shared that she too was a mutant with psychic and telekinetic abilities she even showed her capabilities of channeling her power into a psy-blade.

"I'm pretty sure Gambit would be willing to help you figure out your own powers." She said with a smile, causing Rogue to laugh, it had been a while since Betsy had seen him caught off guard, let alone because of a woman, come to think of it she had never seen him caught off guard by a woman.

"Shall we get started on my orientation? I only have a week with you right?" Rogue asked knowing she was being completely obvious about changing the subject, but not caring at all.

She had never been affected like that by a man before, to have her heart beat so quickly just at the sight of him, to have her breath literally taken from her. But the biggest thing was, his pinky had gotten beneath her sweater briefly and swiped her skin, and from that contact she had felt what could only be described as a spark. She had been completely disarmed when she felt him, he may not have noticed but that had been the only thing she was aware of. In over a year and a half he was the first person who had touched her skin, and her powers hadn't been triggered at all.

"Actually luv, we now only have two days."

"REALLY BETSY?!" Remy exclaimed from down the hallway.

"Jesus! Can you please NOT scream at us any more today?" She yelled back, even though he was standing in the doorway again.

"When were you going to share that little bit of information hein?"

"Right after closing up shop tomorrow."

"Well that aint going to be enough time to train mon cherie. You know how Remy like things run."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a quick study." Rogue said as she threw a wink at Remy "Shall we get started?" She asked turning to Betsy, who only smiled and nodded.

"Well cherie, if you're a such a quick study you can spare ten minutes of your day to come grab some coffee hein?"

"I'm a quick study, but not an idiot, if I'm not here I can't learn anything."

"Oh I like her! It's going to be fun having her around, very good choice luv!" Betsy said as she linked her arm through Rogues and led her away from Remy to the front counter.

Remy stood there not really knowing how to take their little exchange. On one hand he was very impressed with how she confident she was in her ability to learn new things, on the other hand he was completely disappointed she didn't take him up on his offer to go for coffee. But that just showed him how dedicated she was to actually learning the business and becoming an asset to the team, which was why he wasn't completely disappointed, and because at that moment he got to watch her very round, and very shapely asset walk away from him.

"Alright femmes, Remy knows when he's beat." He said following them. "What would mon chere like in her coffee?"

Not realizing he was talking to her Rogue completely ignored him and while flipping through a binder that Betsy had given her, it was one of the tattoo artists past work. This particular artist had a very delicate touch to the way they drew, the lines weren't too harsh and everything seemed to blend in seamlessly. Each piece was completely different from the next, the artist was so versatile it made Rogues fingers itch to draw something, she settled for running her fingers over the current drawing she was looking at. It was a mother looking down at her new born child cradled to her chest, the emotion conveyed in the drawing was so purely translated by how the artist had shaded, it was so technically well done it was as if she were looking at them in real life. Flipping to the next page it was one of a dog catching a Frisbee mid air, the message of joy this dog brought the owner was brought to life, how the dog's tail was curled mid jump, to the light in it's eye, and even the slight smirk only a dog could have. Rogue sighed at the beauty of the work, and it was all done in black and white.

"Rogue. What do you take in your coffee?" Betsy asked very much amused at the scene before her. Rogue was sitting in the office chair transfixed by the artwork in front of her that she hadn't noticed how transfixed Remy was on her. He stood to the side of the counter watching her flip through Piotr's work, he was completely lost in just watching her and she was completely oblivious to it and Betsy was absolutely thrilled!

"Nothing." Rogue said as she continued to flip through the binder.

"What do you mean 'nothing' chere?"

"Hmm, oh I just take it black."

Well another pleasant surprise, Remy thought to himself, with most girls he'd need to take notes on what they considered as coffee, it had been a while since he heard someone else say they take their coffee black.

"I'll get a low fat double tall chai tea latte with extra foam. Thanks luv!"

With a shake of his head he was almost out the doors, but not before he heard Rogue ask."What the hell type of drink is that?" he chuckled to himself hearing Betsy gasp but since the door closed he didn't hear her answer. I'm definitely going to enjoy having her around too, he thought to himself as he walked towards the local cafe down the street.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! MUCH LOVE !

xoxo,

L


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes darted frantically from left to right trying to figure a way out, but nothing came to her, she was trapped. This was the first time she's ever felt completely and utterly helpless. Never in her life had she ever thought she'd be in a situation like this. A noise at the door caught her attention, she watched in pure terror as the door knob began to turn, not knowing what else she could do she began to scream hoping to heaven someone would hear her.

"Chere!"

Rogue sat up in lightning speed, grabbing the back of the couch she was laying on in a cold sweat, she looked around in panic before realizing where she was. She closed her eyes and slowly let out a breath. Opening her eyes she saw Remy was hovering above her and hadn't moved away. He had one knee on the couch beside her hip as his other foot was planted on the ground, his hand holding the back of the couch as he leaned over her watching her with nothing but concern on his face.

"Bad dream Chere?" He asked quietly with a soft smile.

She was entranced looking up at him, he was so concerned for her, yet he didn't know her. She was there for close to a month, and aside from asking her to do a few other tasks around the shop he never spoke to her as much as he had on her first day. It actually surprised her with how little he spoke to her, since she was new to the shop she thought he would be hovering over her shoulder for sure. With the crash course she let Betsy give her the first two days, she knew exactly what she was doing so she assumed that's why he had little to say to her. Though she didn't think he realized that she knew everything she needed to know about the shop.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she looked into his lens covered eyes and nodded her head ever so slightly. He didn't move an inch as he nodded back.

"I've never heard a scream like that chere." He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath in and slowly exhale it, she does that a lot, he thought to himself. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Her eyes stayed closed as she shook her head, she wasn't ready to talk about it. Her chin dropped to her chest as she realized she wasn't as ready as she thought she was.

Neither moved, both completely lost in thought about the other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just waiting for Piotr to finish up with his client. I'll see if he's done so I can lock up." she looked up at him as she finished her sentence.

She expected him to move as she moved closer to the edge of the couch it caused the side of his knee to become flush with her hip, and her head closer to his chest, but he didn't move an inch. They were so close she could smell his cologne but he didn't budge, he just continued to stare intently, exactly like on the first day they met. She was about to say it was rude to stare when she saw a warm red glow coming from behind his glasses. Her brows furrowed together as she watched the glow slowly brighten. She never thought anything of his sunglasses since it was always so bright when he came in, and it wasn't often he was in the shop after dark. If he was in the shop after dark he was usually locked away in his office and she didn't see him.

Before she realized what she was doing she brought her hand up slowly beside his face, her fingers a sliver away from the edge of his sunglasses, understanding what she was doing he leaned toward her finger tips until the frames were in her touch. She barely had them grasped fully in her hand before pulled them down off his face, his eyes were closed and his long dark lashes rested on the top of his cheek bones. Still completely transfixed her hand came back up to rest against his cheek, he smiled at her.

"Never thought hands could be this soft chere." he leaned further into her touch causing the pad of her thumb to move softly back and forth beneath his eye. It took her a minute before she realized what he said. She looked at her hand resting on his cheek, her gloves were off! Acting on instinct she shoved her hands into his shoulders and pushed him away while jumping off the couch.

Completely surprised by her strength he slammed back into the other side of the couch and watched her run out of the staff lounge. What just happened, he thought to himself as he stared after her. Shaking his head he got up and followed her out the room. This behavior might mean he'll have to find another shop manager, he sighed thinking this is a huge disappointment since she completed everything perfectly. He knew it was too good to be true. He found her in the main area scrubbing down Piotr's station.

"Piotr already cleaned up, he left a few minutes before I came in to wake you." He watched her continue to move quickly around the station to make sure everything was spotless, which was why he liked having her here so much, she always went above and beyond with the tasks at hand, but if this was the first sign of erratic behavior he might just have to let her go.

"Rogue." She still didn't slow down. He sighed and walked up behind her, he knew she sensed him by the way she stopped and tensed up, he brought his hands up to hover just above her shoulders, when she made no move to get away he rested them on her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze. "I'm sorry if -"

"No, no, please don't apologize, it was my fault. I'm not usually so careless." She said as she turned to face him, his hands still on her shoulders. She looked up at him and her entire demeanor changed as she stared directly into his red and black eyes, she relaxed into his touch and shifted her upper body closer to him. Her brows furrowed slightly not knowing why she was so comfortable around him. She was so comfortable that she didn't care he was touching her or that she could feel his minty breath on her skin. She continued to look up at him and just allowed the feeling of trust wash over her. It was in the glow of his eyes, she had never seen anything like it, or even felt anything like it. The warm glow she had seen behind his glasses were from the bright red that came from the irises in his eyes, and the contrast from the black where the white should have been in were making the warm glow much brighter.

In that moment, she understood completely how much he trusted her. For whatever reason he kept his eyes hidden from the world and right now he chose to share them with her. She had been working with him for almost a month and it was only now that she saw the beauty of his eyes. Unable to stop herself she brought her hand up to his cheek again.

"I can't stop touching you." She whispered softly as he smiled and leaned into her touch.

"The feeling's mutual chere." He squeezed her shoulders before bringing them up to the sides of her neck to cradle her jaw softly. The pads of his thumbs were so warm against her cool cheeks, the contrast of temperature was mesmerizing. They stood together like that for minutes, neither one moving, both just relishing in each other's touch and presence.

"Chere, for whatever reason, I know touching is a big deal for you, and skin to skin contact is even more so, but all I can think of right now is how soft your lips would feel." he watched her eyes widened slightly, and panic flashed in them quickly before she closed them as she took a deep breath then ran her tongue over lips and brought her bottom lip between her teeth.

"That ain't helping chere." Remy groaned as he brought his forehead to rest against hers causing her eyes to slam open and her hands move quickly to his chest as if to push him away again, but she fought against the instinct as she continued to look up at him, if she wanted her life to change, she needs to start doing things differently. It took everything in him to hold still, he could see her fighting herself on what she would normally do but he would do whatever she needed him to do. So for now he kept still, wanting her to take her time with whatever was happening between them. He could feel her pulse quicken beneath his touch and with a deep breath she relaxed her hands against his chest and slid them up to his shoulders, where she tightened her grip on his shirt. She continued to look into his eyes, trying to figure out how she could continue to trust him, but more importantly trying to understand why she felt so willing to put her trust in him. He watched her take a deep breath then exhale it slowly.

"I've never done this before Remy." she whispered so quietly he would have missed it if they had not been in such close proximity.

His blinked at her not fully understanding what she was talking about, he'd like to think he was being gentlemanly enough that he wasn't forcing her to do something she didn't want.

"Never done what chere?"

"Never willingly felt someone's skin against mine." She said with a hesitant smile, the statement confused him more, but the warmth in his chest was undeniable. She was putting her trust in him and he could see how difficulty that was for her.

He was about to say something when the buzz of his phone interrupted the moment they were having, only moving one hand, he took his phone out to look and see who was calling. He silenced the call then shoved his phone back into his pocket. Rogue watched the bright red of his eyes slowly deepen to a darker shade, unable to stop herself she stood on her toes so she could wrap her arms completely around his neck.

"Thank you." she said pressing her cheek into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist relishing in how perfect she felt in his arms. He turned his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet fragrance, he pulled her flush against him lifting her feet off the ground.

"You're welcome chere, not sure what for, but you're welcome." He sighed and squeezed her tighter before putting her feet back on the ground. "It pains me to say, but I have to go chere, I've got a dinner I'm late for." She pulled back from him with a small smile and nodded.

"I can lock up." she said as she pulled away so she could continue to wipe down the station.

"I'll walk you to your car Chere." Remy said as he started walking toward his office.

"I didn't drive today."

"I'll give you a ride home then, just meet me at the back door when you're done chere." he called from down the hall.

* * *

"I thought you drove a car, not a motorcycle." Rogue told Remy with her arms crossed leaning against the building.

"It's too nice not to take out the bike. Plus you don't strike me as the type to fear motorcycle rides chere." he said as he held out his only helmet to her, then chuckled when she glared at him and told him that she wasn't afraid of motorcycles, while she snatched it from his hand. She swung her leg over the bike and put the helmet on. He took a moment to drink in the view, with her legs straddling the powerful machine and her back slightly arched as she moved further back onto the bike. He whistled low, and shook his head.

"You're going to be the death of me chere." he said as he took his seat in front of her.

He waited for her to adjust to him, the inside of her knees pressing against the outside of his thighs and her hands loosely holding his hips. He just smiled to himself as he started the motorcycle then revved the engine. He pulled out from his spot slowly and made his way to the main road. Once he reached the highway he revved his engine again and accelerated quickly causing Rogue to wrap her arms tight around his waist and lean flush against his back.

"Damn you cajun!" He heard her yell into his back.

As much as Rogue hated giving control to someone else on a bike, she did enjoy how much fun she was having with him. Soon he had pulled up to the small bungalow she was living in, located in a quiet neighborhood, as he helped her off the bike she had to ask.

"How did you know where I live?"

"It's in your application chere." he said with a smile.

"Oh I see, and you memorized where I lived?"

"No chere, I looked it up before we left."

"Mm, I'm not sure how I feel about you knowing where I live. I was planning on having you drop me off at the end of the block." she teased him.

"Trust me chere I don't make it a habit of dropping in on my staff at their homes, but with you I might have to make an exception to that rule." he said with a wink and a smirk.

"Mhm." she said smirking back at him, then she rolled her eyes at him as she handed him the helmet and thanked him for the ride home. Before she moved to walk up to her door, she stopped to wish him goodnight when she felt his hand wrap around hers. She looked up at him as he smiled at her and continued walking with her to her front door.

"Goodnight mon cherie. I'll see you in the morning, oui?" he said to her after they made their way up the last step of her wrap around porch.

"Of course." she said and smiled back at him, he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She sighed thinking his lips were soft against her skin, she relished in the feeling as he lingered a few more seconds. He squeezed her hand and took a step back so she could let herself in. It wasn't until she was inside behind the closed door that Remy turned and started to walk back to his bike

She watched him from the window beside her door as he sped off into the night. Checking the lock again Rogue sighed as she walked further into her home until she was in the kitchen, normally the quiet night wouldn't bother her so much, but after today her mind was racing.

She never thought she'd be able to trust anyone so fast, the relationships with the artists at the shop were different since they spent majority of their days together, it was easy to build that trust with them in between clients. But she still hadn't felt that complete ability to trust them, not the way she felt with Remy tonight.

* * *

A/N It's a short one! Happy New Year everyone! Please leave a review!

xoxo L.


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue groaned as she turned over to look at her alarm clock, it was six in the morning! Maybe if she didn't get up the continuous ringing of her doorbell would stop she thought to herself as she burrowed further into her blankets. It was definitely wishful thinking since the doorbell continued to ring and seemed to have gotten more insistent, this means it could only be Logan, she thought as she flung her blankets off her body and swung her legs over the edge of her should have figured he would come in morning since she told him not to come over last night.

She had called him last night after she had finished her dinner and told him about the dream she had when she had fallen asleep at the tattoo shop. She hadn't had dreams like that since she had fully recovered her powers back. She knew he'd be concerned, but she didn't think he'd show up at six am. She sighed as she pulled on her black sweat pants and a thin green long sleeve and her gloves, throwing her thick hair up into a quick messy bun she opened the door in her room that led to the side of her porch. Each room in the house had a door leading to her wrap around porch. Having an exit in every room appealed to her when she had found this house. When she rounded the corner to the front of her porch she was surprised to be wrong about who was standing at her door.

"When you said 'I'll see you in the morning' I just assumed it meant I'd see you in the morning _at the shop_." she called out to her unexpected guest as she crossed her arms along her chest.

"Well chere, you know what they say about assuming." He said with a wink. "You gonna let me in? Or shall we stay out here all day?" She looked him over taking in his plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black biker boots, she then looked passed him at her drive way to see his motorcycle sitting there. She looked back at him watching her that was when she noticed the plastic bags he was holding in one hand.

"I thought you said you didn't make it a habit of dropping in on your staff uninvited." it was his turn to look her over as she spoke, he enjoyed seeing her in loosely fitted clothing but more importantly he loved seeing how her body reacted to the cool morning breeze. She shivered slightly before shifting her arms tighter around herself effectively pushing her breasts up further against her shirt.

"Oui, I did say that, but I also said I'm making an exception to that rule." he walked up to her, watching her face to assess if she was uncomfortable with his surprise visit. When she rounded the corner, he knew she wasn't in the greatest mood but as he moved closer to her he saw her shoulders start to relax back and her hip slowly jut out to one side as she shifted her weight to one foot. She was sexy when she was comfortable.

"Not a morning person chere?"

"What gave that away?" She threw him a glare as she tapped her foot.

He smiled and moved to kiss her on the cheek, he slowed his movements continuing to watch what her reaction would be. He saw her tense just before she stepped towards his body, bringing her much closer to him, he shifted his own body so they were barely flushed together as his lips made contact to her warm cheek. He moved back just enough to look into her eyes, he was pleased to see the rest of her cranky demeanor had melted away and was replaced by the same warmth he felt. He saw the shiver run through her body as the tips of her breasts brushed against his chest, he felt his own body twitch in reaction to the slight touch.

"G'morning mon chere." he said softly gazing into her eyes, loving the dance of emotions happening in them, excitement, uncertainty, trust and hesitancy, her eyes gave everything away but her facial features gave nothing away.

"Good morning Remy." she said breathlessly looking up at him. "Go back to the front door and I'll let you in." she said softly, he nodded as he reluctantly moved away from her to make his way back to the door.

It was interesting, he thought to himself as he stood there waiting, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this excited to be let into a woman's home before. Come to think of it he couldn't remember the last time he had to wait to be let in to woman's home. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, the sound of the latches kept him focused on the present.

The door opened to Rogue smiling shyly at him, which was so different from what he was used to seeing of her in the shop. At the shop she was always so confident talking to clients, and his artists. He saw when she got nervous or uncomfortable she drifts away from the crowd of people to move to the front counter or hover near the entrance to the back hallway, but he's never seen her shy. In the short time she's been working for him he's watched her going from being so professionally courteous with his team to damn near personable with the motley crew of artists. The passed shop managers he had never seemed to get along with all of his artists, or even really understood why he chose to keep them in the shop. Rogue was so different from the rest, she had gotten along with them so effortlessly and almost immediately, which said a lot to him about her character.

"May I come in chere?" He asked her politely with a smile, really enjoying how shy she was in this moment. She nodded her head as she stepped back and opened the door wider to give him room to come in.

He stepped just inside the doorway so she could close it behind him. He stood looking around her home as she locked the door, the walls were a soft yellow all throughout the rooms he could see, and all he could think was that it was very warm and inviting. Large windows in each room let the sun shine through making everything even brighter, the accent colors she used throughout her home seemed to pop with the lighting. After looking around his gaze fell back on her watching him, he concluded that the home fit her absolutely perfectly, she smiled as if reading his mind, then turned to lead him down the hall to the back of the house towards the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked over her shoulder, he nodded his head as he watched her hips sway back and forth in front of him.

"Oui, s'il vous plait." He said as he set the bags in his hand on the large island of her kitchen. He took a moment to enjoy her kitchen and dining area, the back wall was almost completely made of windows, with a large window above the sink and large french doors leading from her attached dining space to the back deck.

The same color at the front of the house continued into the kitchen, the white marble counter tops were free from clutter and left bare, large black appliances the only color contrast to the bright room. The kitchen was bigger than he expected but small enough for him to be able to touch her as he moved passed her to open the double door fridge. From the corner of his eye he saw her pull out a black coffee maker from one of the bottom cabinets.

Curious, he watched her fill the entire twelve cup carafe with water before filling the reservoir and moving it toward the corner of the counter to plug it in. Then from the cabinet above where the coffee maker sat she pulled down a coffee grinder, beans and filters. He watched her work quickly and efficiently all while putting everything back systematically. Before she pushed the power button on the coffee maker she had everything put away and cleaned up. When she was done she turned to see him now fully turned towards her watching her, his bags of food completely forgotten on the island.

"What?" She asked quirking her brow at him.

"Nothing chere, but that's a lot of coffee." She looked back at the small appliance and back at him.

"You said you wanted some."

"Oui, some chere, not a pot."

"It's only half a pot, I'll drink the rest."

"You're serious? You drink half a pot of coffee every day chere?"

"You're serious? You don't?" She asked completely deadpan, her face was serious but there was a light of playfulness in her eyes.

"Well at least not before I leave the house. It's usually only just one cup. Chere that's a lot of caffeine for someone so small." He said genuinely surprised. Rogue laughed.

"Oh Rems. That's not all for one sitting, and it's not all for me." She said as she patted him on the chest while walking passed him. He took the opportunity to grab her hand and hold it to his chest as he looked down at her. He was all of a sudden thrilled with this mundane interaction with her, all he wanted was to continue doing this type of stuff with her for as long as possible. That thought surprised him but with the way she was looking up at him still smiling took his breath away, she was so at ease with him now. She hadn't paused or hesitated when he took her hand in his and held it to him. The way her smile softened, how the green in her eyes really showed her vulnerability and willingness to open up to him. This was perfect, she was perfect. He blinked as he just allowed himself to be lost in the emerald sea of her eyes.

"Chere," he spoke softly. "I'm thirty seconds away from kissing you, but if that's something you don't want to happen please tell me now, and I won't." He said as he squeezed her hand but didn't move his eyes from hers, he watched as they brightened and even began to dance as she stepped toward him.

He turned his body towards hers moving his hands to rest on her hips, as she brought her other hand up to his other shoulder. Not breaking eye contact he lowered his head toward hers, she moved her hands to behind his neck, allowing her forearms to rest on his shoulders as her hands played with the collar of his shirt. He planted a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, he felt a soft puff of air come from her slightly parted lips bringing his gaze to her lips. He watched as her tongue swept along her lips making them glisten in the morning light. Unable to resist he stepped closer and placed his lips on hers gently, he relished at how soft and warm they felt beneath his.

Rogue closed her eyes appreciating his gentle touch and how he took things slow with her. She moved her hands to rest completely on the back of his neck pulling herself closer to his body causing her soft ample chest to push against his hard pecs. He moved his hands from her hips to around the small of her back gently pressing her towards him, bringing her entire body flush against his. Rogue melted into his arms as much as she melted into his kiss, she began to kiss him back moving her lips softly against his, causing him to groan in pleasure. Enjoying the ability to elicit such sound from him she continued to explore his lips even more with her own. Knowing he was so close to completely lose himself in her he slowly began to pull back from the kiss. If he allowed himself to get lost in her, he knew there'd be no turning back, he'd be lost forever. With the last bit of self control he had he parted his lips from hers. The soft sigh that came from her parted lips told him she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. He watched her eyes slowly open to gaze up at him, he couldn't stop the smile from appearing as her emerald orbs shone brightly at him. The silence around them stretched but neither minded as they continued to look at each other.

"Remy, I don't do this. Ever. And I really don't understand why this is so easy to do with you." she spoke softly.

His smile deepened.

"I know what you mean chere. I don't think we need to understand it just yet, but I think we have to give it a shot if it's this easy." he spoke so openly with her, not clearly why he did. The sound of her laugh caught him by surprise but it was music to his ears as he watched her eyes dance freely while feeling her body relax further into his touch.

"Sugah I see our definitions of easy are completely different. Kissing you is as far as it goes." his smile turned into a smirk realizing she completely misunderstood what he was trying to say. He knew his reputation of being a ladies man was something he could never hide, but it was just a part of his past that shaped him to be who he was today. So having her at the shop for a month, she must have heard a multitude of stories about him and his past by now. Tucking a small strand behind her ear he continued to smirk at her.

"Mon chere kissing will be as far as it goes _today_." he said with a wink. "Let me explain myself mon ange. My want or need to spend time with someone consistently is non existent. I enjoy my time to myself, I enjoy the silence around me and most importantly I never enjoy sharing my space." He watched her eyebrows twitch in confusion. "I only ever go to my employees homes unless I'm invited or there are extenuating circumstances, because I do like to have those boundaries when it comes to my business." Remy softened his tone before continuing "But ever since I met you, you're all I could think about, after last night it seemed it intensified because this morning I woke up not only thinking of you but needing to see you. I fought not to come here chere, fought it with every fiber of my being but it was a fight I was happy to lose. Something about being with you like this feels absolutely right, it feels easy, that's what I meant by giving this a shot."

She stared into his blazing eyes, the red burning so bright it looked almost like lava, the passion emitting from them so clear, so concise she could almost read his mind. Her lips parted wanting to say something, but her mind continued to work, soaking in what he said to her. A scratching noise coming from her back door stopped her mind from completely overwhelming herself. She groaned then looked at the nearest clock cursing herself for losing track of time. She broke away from Remy not saying a word out of fear for saying the wrong thing and went to her room to get dressed leaving him confused in the kitchen.

She moved quickly around her room trading her clothes for black running leggings and a fitted white long sleeved dri fit shirt, then swapped her silk gloves for her biker ones. As she made her way back to the kitchen she took her hair down from her bun to put into a high pony tail. When she got back to the kitchen she didn't see Remy anywhere or the bags he had carried in with him, it was like he was never here. She shook her head to shake the creeping negative thoughts from her mind. She could figure that out later if she wanted to but right now she had to get moving.

She went to the cabinet above the coffee maker to pull out a large thermos that she filled with majority of the coffee she had made. She put on her running shoes that she kept in the closet by her back door, grabbed a leash and a set keys she kept on a hook inside the closet then stepped out the back door onto her deck.

She locked the door then placed the key into a hidden zippered pocket of her leggings underneath her shirt. With the thermos and leash in one hand she turned and squinted towards her backyard seeing a golden retriever race into the furthest back corner of her yard to dive into the bushes. She walked to the edge of her deck while whistling sharply to get the dogs attention.

"Didn't know you had a dog chere." she heard from behind her, she swung around quickly, surprising herself with how much she hadn't been aware of her surroundings and even more surprised that Remy was still there.

"I don't." She said just as the golden retriever bounded onto her deck and dropped a ball at Remy's feet. They both looked down at the dog as it moved from Remy to rub up against Rogue's legs, she rubbed the dogs head and neck affectionately as she cooed at it while clipping on the leash.

"If this doesn't look like you have a dog then I'm clearly missing something." She looked up at him to see his brow quirked up above his sunglasses.

"Clearly." She said with a smirk, causing him to smile. "Look I've got to take him right now, but I'll see you later." she kissed him on the cheek, she lingered long enough for his hand to rest along her back. He watched as she hesitated to say something but she turned and headed down the steps of her deck onto her yard to the edge of her property then out the back gate.

Behind her home was a gravel path along the river, the path was surrounded by trees on either side with a lot of grass between the path and the river making it popular place for people to enjoy. It was another reason why she had fallen in love with the location of her home. Looking down at her watch she calculated how far behind schedule she was and picked up her pace accordingly to make up for lost time. The dog ran effortlessly beside her as they fell into a quick rhythm together, the sounds coming from the river blended in with the sounds of their feet digging into the gravel at each step, it was easy for her to lose herself in her surroundings.

Rogue let her mind drift back to what Remy had said to her in the kitchen. He had been so open and honest with her it had caught her off guard, she didn't know what to do with someone so honest. She'd heard stories about what he was like with woman how he was the type to love them and leave them but she wasn't the type of person to judge people on their past. She knew people could change from who they were, if people judged her by her past she would be shunned. Her mind told her he wasn't someone she should trust, but her gut told her he was. The sound of someone greeting her pulled her from her thoughts she smiled and said 'Good morning' as she passed some of the elderly ladies from her neighborhood.

Over the course of their run the trees and shrubbery began to thicken and the sight of people were becoming less and less. The dog barked excitedly as the path curved and more trees surrounded them. Once the path straightened out again a boat sitting at a dock stretched out to the middle of the river came into sight. Knowing the routine well Rogue began to sprint until they were closer to the dock, once they reached where the dock met the path she unhooked the leash from the dog letting the large retriever continue to sprint to the edge of the dock and launch himself into the river. Rogue placed the leash along her neck and walked down the dock catching her breath. The sound of the splash elicited the owner of the boat to come out and onto the dock. He watched as Rogue passed him and made her way to the ladder at the side of the dock where the dog happily swam to and let Rogue heave him back onto the solid surface. Completely drenched the dog shook himself to get as much access water off his fur coat and splashed Rogue in the process.

"I don't know why you let him do that to you every time." The old man said causing Rogue to laugh as she made her way to him.

"It's refreshing after the run." She said with a smile as she handed him the thermos of coffee she had brought with her.

"Why not just jump in the river with him then?" She laughed again.

"I wouldn't enjoy walking home sopping wet."

"You might not but you're friend probably would." He said with a chuckle, Rogue looked at the direction he had turned his attention to, at the other end of the dock Remy was slowly making his way towards them, looking sexier than she had ever seen him. He was wearing a white tank top that was drenched in sweat, he had his hands behind his head catching his breath but also showing off his strong chest, tight stomach and large arms. The sweat glistening on his body in the bright morning sun made him look shiny. Rogue licked her lips as he practically sauntered towards them, he smiled liking that she couldn't hide her attraction towards him, once he was close enough he extended his hand to the older man as they exchanged 'good mornings'.

"Names Theodore Lefleur, but folks call me Teddy." he said introducing himself first.

"Remy LeBeau, pleasure meeting you Teddy." Remy said as he stepped back beside Rogue and casually placed his arm along her shoulders.

"You don't say." Teddy said with a look of recognition, and what Rogue thought looked like appreciation. "Well it's nice seeing Rogue's got a running partner now. I know it's daylight when she runs but in this neck of the woods you can never be too careful."

"Oui, today's the first day with her so I'm still shaking off the cobwebs trying to keep up with her." Remy said as he squeezed her shoulder. Rogue looked between the two, not really knowing how to take in the interaction and still surprised to have Remy there with her.

"You looked like you were keeping good pace with her, that is until Charlie took off at the last stretch. Don't know how he does that then still managers to go flying off the dock."

"Oui, it was very impressive the chien got a lot of air before he landed in the water." As if knowing he was being praised Charlie made his way between the small group and sat beside Remy.

"Yeah, even after all that he's still got lots of energy. Just blessed Rogue's willing to help him burn off whatever he can during their run. But we need to get our day going, as I bet you do to." He made his way onto the boat with Charlie and came back out with a thermos in hand, Remy stepped away from Rogue to grab it then stepped back beside her this time wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nice meeting you Remy, I'll see you tomorrow, you too Rogue. Thanks again!" He said as he tipped his head towards her. She nodded and waved while wishing him a good day on the water.

The two stood there as they watched Teddy maneuver the boat away from the dock and down the river opposite of where they were headed. That's when Rogue turned her head to look up at Remy, he was still facing forward giving her the chance to admire his profile, she relished at his chiseled jaw and watching the muscle twitching along his jaw had her feel things she'd never felt before. His strong cheek bones accentuated his jawline and his thick hair was starting to touch the top of his ear, she couldn't help but appreciate how handsome he was. As if shocked into realizing he was there with her, she looked down at his feet to see he had on all black running shoes and black joggers.

"When did you change?" she asked looking him up and down, he turned his head towards her.

"After you took off, if you waited I wouldn't have had to work so hard to catch up you to you." She blinked at him, staring into his sunglasses, then her eyes widened.

" _Where_ did you change?" causing him to smirk.

"Inside your house of course. I'm not going to change in front of your neighbors chere, I'm not an animal." He said smiling down at her, she narrowed her eyes at him.

" _How_ did you get into my house?"

"With these." She looked up at the hand that had been around her waist, to see her keys dangling from his finger tips. Her mouth gaped, as she moved her hands to her leggings pocket along her hip to find that it was indeed empty.

"I'm going to need to know how you managed that, I zippered it closed."

"I'm very good with my hands chere, which I'll show you soon enough." he said with a smirk as he pocketed the keys and pulled her close to his side. "Let's go back to your place, I still have to make you breakfast, I'm starving now."

They made their way onto the path before Remy started asking her questions about how she met Charlie and Teddy. She explained to him it was when she had first moved in Charlie nearly bowled her over when she was out exploring the paths along the river. She figured out he belonged to Teddy and managed to get the dog back to him. The next day she realized it was a daily occurrence that Charlie would get out and Teddy had to come chase after him. So she had offered to take Charlie on her runs, since then Teddy would drop Charlie off at her backyard then take his boat down to the dock to wait for them.

"That's an interesting set up you have chere. Nice of you to do that for a complete stranger though." Rogue laughed.

"I can take care of myself, plus Teddy's harmless, and less of a stranger now."

"Oui, but you can never be too careful chere."

"I know Rems, can't help but feel for the man. Charlie had belonged to his late wife and even though the dog can be too much for him sometimes he couldn't give him up."

They continued to walked in silence for a while before Remy spoke first.

"Look Chere about earlier, I understand what I said may have come off too strongly." Rogue chuckled in agreement, taking that as a good sign he continued. "Let's forget about I said and tomorrow night I'll pick you up for our first date." Feeling nervous all of a sudden Remy kept looking straight.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt nervous about anything. He never let nerves get the best of him because he knew with every situation something good would come out of it for him. He would either get what he wanted or he would learn a new skill to get what he wanted. But right now it was different, it was Rogue he wanted, and not purely just for sex, but it was her he wanted in his life, by his side all the time. He knew he could handle rejection because he'd handle it before, not very often. But he knew if Rogue rejected him or friend-zoned him he would not handle it well. So he kept his gaze forward and held his breath waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I don't think I can say yes to you taking me out on our first date tomorrow."

"I see." He said with a deep exhale, he could feel his his insides start to burn. Feeling a small shift in his energy Rogue looked up at him and saw his jaw was clinched so tightly, she stopped walking and he glanced down at her. "Let's go chere." he said lightly.

She watched him keep his composure, but couldn't help but notice the slight shifts in him. Not wanting to get in the way of the few people on the path Rogue pulled him towards the trees between the river and the path. She watched him take a step a head of her keeping his gaze on the river and ran his hand through his hair, something she'd never seen him do before.

"This really never happens to you does it?" She asked tilting her head watching him, he turned to her slightly and smiled then chuckled as he shook his head. Even though he smiled at her she knew it wasn't genuine. He watched her as she moved to stand in front of him, he enjoyed looking at her, enjoyed seeing her expressions dance across her eyes before she allowed it to cross her features, it showed him how meticulous she was, how aware of herself she was. It was ridiculous of him to think she would feel the same urgency to be together with him as much as he felt it. He continued to watch curiosity shine in her eyes, the movement of her hands caught his attention.

She slowly tugged on each fingertip of her gloves to take them off, his mouth watered as he watched. It was equivalent to an exotic dance for him, since her first day at the shop he knew she needed her gloves on when being around people. He knew this was a sign of trust for her, she trusted him enough to willingly take off the gloves while she was with him. He watched as the soft skin of her hands were exposed one by one, then they disappeared behind her back tucking the gloves into the back of her waist band. She took a step closer to him, she took the thermos he was still holding and tossed it on the ground before placing both hands in his, he relished at the warmth coming from them and the softness underneath the pads of his fingers.

"I'm sorry sugah, but forgetting what you said this morning isn't going to happen. I feel like you and I are the same Rems, I too don't feel the need nor want to consistently be with someone, I like being alone, I like enjoying the silence and I _never_ like sharing my space either. Please understand I also don't like getting too close to people or touching people." His grip on her hand loosened ever so slightly, so she tightened hers around his. "But I can't stop touching you, and that's not like me." she spoke in a near whisper staring up at him.

She let go of his hands to take off his sunglasses and slide them onto his tank top, she smoothed her hands over his chest to his shoulders before she slid her hands down his arms and back into his large hands. She looked back up into his eyes and saw a glimmer of hope shining back at her, but he stood still continuing to watch her, allowing her to do what was comfortable for her.

"For some reason my body automatically knows to trust you. I have never been so caught off guard by one person so many times in my life and its unnerving. It's as if my body naturally gravitates towards you, that it knows I don't need to worry when I'm around you. I've never felt the need to want to touch someone until you came along." As if proving her point she subconsciously stepped closer to him.

"You can't take me out for a first date tomorrow sugah, because I won't be able to consider it our first date." he watched as she stood on her toes to be tall enough place her lips along his jaw, she took his hands and guided them around her waist. "Who knows how early you woke up to come to my house, stand in my kitchen while I made coffee, and kiss me like I've never been kissed before. Then running with me, even if I didn't know you were there, and now you're coming back to my place to cook breakfast. Which we'll eat together while getting to know one another even more." she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes as she said. "I've never been one for flair or fancy, and even though we still haven't eaten breakfast yet, I'm telling you this is damn near a perfect date, and it'd be a big shame not to consider it our first one."

"What do you mean 'damn near'?" he asked as he stretched his hands along her back holding her close to him as he smirked at her.

"Well I haven't tried your cooking yet sugah. So I don't know if it'll be any good." she said with a twinkle in her eye causing him to smile genuinely at her.

With each moment of understanding between them, his eyes began to shine brighter than what they were. He watched the green of her eyes turn almost opaque. When he heard her speak quietly.

"In less than twenty four hours you've managed to crawl deeper into my life than anyone ever has before, and that terrifies me."

He understood the look in her eyes, the edge it held but also the fight in them. She had put her trust in someone before and it was destroyed, and right now she was willing to put her trust in him. He tightened his hold around her and lifted her into his arms, on instinct her legs went around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked forward until her back was against a tree, never breaking eye contact she rested her forehead against his.

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure that, that fear doesn't get between us, and I'll make sure that the fear will go away over time." he was shocked when he saw tears forming in her eyes, she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. She closed them before leaning towards him, he met her the rest of the way closing the tiny gap between them and relished in the touch of her soft lips.

He could feel her timidness as he kissed her softly but allowed her to take the lead, giving her the chance to explore their kiss more. Within moments her timidness was washed away by a different energy, he could feel her excitement of exploring something new, her lips were more firm against his. He matched her excitement with his own, not able to remember a time when he felt a connection so strongly with someone. Hearing chatter in the distance Rogue pulled her lips from his.

"We should go before my neighbors see us."

"Let them watch chere, trust me it's a good show." he said with a smile, cockiness emitting from his being, Rogue rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Trust me Remy it's not something I need to be hearing about in the mornings." she kissed his lips quickly but as she was pulling back Remy moved closer not breaking the contact of their lips. He felt her body melt further into his as they continued to kiss, this time he pulled back.

He watched as her eyes slowly opened and her demeanor was tranquil as he pulled her from against the tree to let her down. She moved her legs from around his waist, and slowly slid down his body, his eyes hooded feeling her flush against him. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt him against her thigh and then her hip once her feet were firmly on the ground.

He watched her cheeks tinge pink as she blushed realizing the effect she had on him. Most women he encountered would make a comment about him or even make a move to grab him, but she blushed and looked away silently. Her innocence was like a breath of fresh air, he kissed her flushed cheek, grabbed her hand in his and continued to walk back to her house so he could solidify their perfect date by cooking her the perfect breakfast.


End file.
